Movie or Real Life? DISCONTINUED
by Rayen 'Tora' King
Summary: Sasuke and Koori have been friends forever--Now Sasuke starting to fall for her! What's he gonna do? Even worse, the tv show they star in have their characters become lovers. will it pass somethign to real life? sasukeXoc.Rated M for safety:I can be EVIL!
1. Profile: Koori Yoru

**Name:**Koori Yoru

**Looks:**Deep, dark ocean blue hair with matching eyes, fair skin. Wears anything made of leather, denim, lace, or cotton for casual wear. Wears silk, satin, velvet, and other fine fabrics for formal wear.

**Personality:**Caustic, but in a friendly sense. She's very caring, especially of her second cousin Naruto Uzamaki and her best friend Sasuke Uchiha. Her relationship for Naruto is totally sibling, & for a long time in their relationship, that was the same for Sasuke. Though, upon being casted as future lovers in _**Angélical Demonio Diablo ángel**_, Sasuke's feelings began to become more of 'I love you' instead of 'I like you'.

**Past:**Her parents were high up on food chain in Hollywood(not actors!!) but they died when she was young.

Naruto was living with Tsunade and Jiraiya(they're married, not siblings!! and they naruto in when his parents died when he was an infant.) but they couldn't afford to take her in as well, but Sasuke's parents offered, being good friends of her family, and that she was best friends with Sasuke.

When his parents died(okay, this is gonna kinda stray from storyline!) mysteriously(we do not know who clue, but I'll tell you this much. It WAS NOT Itachi. He's trying to figure it out!!), Kakashi's family took them in, and them when his dad passed away, he got custody. Naruto's Sasuke best male friend, while Koori's his best female friend, and the two geniuses always try to help the poor blond with his science, math, and history homework. He's not just average. He defines AVERAGE!!

They've been through thick and thin together, and their about to get into their stickiest situation yet. It's called..........

ROMANCE!!!


	2. Prologue

**Okay. Just so all of you know, this is all in hollywood. it's what I've gather is an AU(?). there are hints of spanish, and the genres are romance, drama, mystery, a little augst, and a little tradgey. there will be a little NaruXHina, and any other pairings suggested will be considered. please Rate and Review! Thanks for looking at this.**

**OH! and if you try to find the song, it won't come up due to the fact that it is not a real song and I wrote it. if you would like me to post it, please let me know!**

* * *

Prologue

"Okay! Let's get the title sequence over with!" the director's assistant yelled. "Places!"

Two teens, a girl in a tight leather outfit and a boy in jeans and a leather jacket, stepped in front of the camera back to back so they were both looking off stage.

"Ready! Lights!"

The girl took a deep breath and got ready for the shooting.

"And ACTION!"

The boy lifted his face to the sky while the girl lowered hers to the earth, and the playback started playing as the camera went around them once.

_When Demons & Angels_

_have put aside differences._

_The earth will be renewed_

_as a better place!_

The girl spun and pulled out a shuriken and threw it towards the camera as the boy turned with a revolver in hand and fired it at the camera as well. Then they jumped away from each other.

The director was chewing on his pen. _This is good! They're doing great!_

The boy came to stand in front of a green screen, and he crossed his arms with two revolvers out glaring at the camera, but in his eyes shown an angelic kindness as two demon wings appeared behind him.

_He's a demon child,_

_but the Goddess's son!_

_He was baptized in holy water!_

He walked off, and the girl walked in front of the green screen, and she turned and put a hand on a popped hip, a coy demon smile on her lips as two angel wings appeared from under her jacket.

_She's an angel child,_

_but the Devil's daughter!_

_She was baptized in unholy water!_

They met again, this time with their wings out and holding each other. The 'angel' bent backwards with her back arched as the 'demon' kissed her neck in a seductive way.

_They were human and _

_still need to be loved_,

_just like everyone else does!_

Two 'monsters' ran on-screen, and the pair broke apart so the 'demon' could shoot one while the 'angel' pierced the other one's heart with shuriken.

_You can't hold them back!_

Their wings folded back and 'disappeared' under their clothes as they once again stood back to back with arms crossed.

_He's a demon child,_

_but the Goddess's son!_

_He was baptized in holy water!_

_She's an angel child,_

_but the Devil's daughter!_

_She was baptized in unholy water!_

"CUT! PERFECT!!" the director shouted as the playback ended.

The CG animation was tossed on and the scrolling words were put in. The crew and actors gather around to see the screen shots.

_**A Demon born of the Goddess... Baptized in holy water.**_

_**An Angel born of the Devil... Baptized in unholy water.**_

**__****Angélical **_**Demonio **_

**__****Diablo ángel**

_**Starring**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha as **_**_á_****__****ngel**

**__****Koori Yoru as Demonio**

**_Directed by Gai Maito_**

"YOU TWO LOOKED SO YOUTHFUL-"

"Can it, Gai," the teens snapped.

"Hey, Sasuke, could you unclip my wings?" the girl asked, turning to her co-star.

"Sure, Koori," he answered, undoing the d-clip and catching the wings as they fell. "Do mine?"

"Yes," Koori sighed, turning and returning the favor.

"We're gonna do the first episode shooting tomorrow," Neji said before Gai to go any further. "Get to class, and don't stay out late."

"What do we do that would keep us out late, Neji?" Sasuke asked as he and Koori walked to the trailer they shared to get their bookbags.


	3. 1: Wishing For More

**Wishing For More**

Koori Yoru was the beauty of the entire school-actually, all of HOLLYWOOD!-with her long deep dark ocean blue hair, her equally blue eyes, her nearly alabaster skin, and her reasonable disposition. Her parents-may they rest in peace-were good friends with the Uchihas-may they rest in peace-thus making she and Sasuke best friends since childhood.

Sasuke Uchiha was the prince of the school/Hollywood as his black cockitail hair, onyx eyes, fair skin tone, and kinda caustic personality-unless he's around Koori-awed girls.

Not to mention, they were both geniuses.

* * *

Koori was sitting on top of her desk in Mr. Whittler's class, a book propped in her hand and a pair of weak eyeglasses sat on the bridge of her nose. Sasuke was entering the classroom, deciding it was best to be in a class where the teacher took no crap from any of he and Koori's fanclubs.

"Lemme guess," Koori said without pausing in her reading. "Ino and Sakura?"

"Yeah. They're so annoying. I'm glad we can just pick the classes we want to attend. Makes it easier to avoid them, and the rest of the girls who hound after me," Sasuke stated.

"Lucky you," Koori replied, turning the page.

"Whatcha reading today?" Sasuke asked, attempting to read the cover, only to find the the cover was just blank black.

"NYB," she stated in text language teasingly.

"NYB? New York Bums? Why are you reading about bums?" he asked in feigned surprise, teasing her.

She promptly smacked him with the book. "If you must know, I'm reading Twilight!"

"You mean that vampiric Romeo Juliet book?" Sasuke asked. "How good is it?"

"Pretty good. And it isn't Romeo Juliet! It's more of..." she paused in her sentence, kinda unsure what to call it. "Well... It's... I don't what to call it... It's kinda..."

"You don't need to try and figure it out," Sasuke said as a blonde boy walked in.

"HEY GUYS!!"

"Hey, Naruto," the two replied.

Naruto Uzamaki. Second hottest guy in the school. Koori's third cousin, and Sasuke's best male friend. Electric blue eyes always smiled out from under sunshine yellow bangs, which was so attractive on him, if it wasn't for one very small flaw that tended to scare off potential girlfriends. Three scars one each of his tanned cheeks; he had received them at a young age, when his parents were killed in a deadly car crash. But that never seemed to make him cease from trying, and Koori willingly encouraged him, as did Sasuke.

"You know that Hinata girl?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered as Koori nodded.

"She asked me to Tolo!" Naruto exclaimed. "And she didn't seem intimidated by my scars! I think this is a turning point for me!!"

"Oh, Naruto that's great!" Koori said, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"Way to go, Naruto. She's had a crush on you since sixth grade," Sasuke pointed out.

"Just remember, coz, just be yourself. You don't need to pretend," Koori added.

"Right. Be myself," Naruto repeated. "By the way..."

"By which way?" the pair asked.

"Are you two together yet?" he got that devilish grin he was famous for.

The two sighed heavily, and Koori answered, "No Naruto. We've said this a thousand times. We're just friends." Sasuke looked at her with an odd look, which in turn caused Koori to turn to him. "What?"

_'Just friends?' _he thought with a pang of angrish. _Is that all we'll __**ever **__add up to?_

"Sasuke, Koori asked you a question," Naruto said, which woke Sasuke up.

"Uh, huh?"

"What's wrong?" Koori and Naruto said at the exact same time.

"Nothing," he replied. _I just keep wishing for more than that._

"Okay. Just don't do that to me again or I might have to beat you up," Koori teased, elbowing him in the ribs as she slipped into her seat. "And I'm sure you'd hate that."

"You couldn't beat me up if you tried."

"Yeah right."

Class started, and with that another attempt to be average people for Sasuke and Koori. Unfortunately, that never worked. Fanclubs hounding every step they took, their brains stockpiles of information in school, they never had any rest. Such is the life of genius teenagers who just so happen to be actors.


	4. 2:Singing In the Fire

**AGAIN FINALLY!! here is the second installment of Movie or Real Life? believe me this took a lot of thought. **

**Discliamer: I only own the plot, and Koori Yoru. everything else is either owned by the guy who wrote NARUTO(the name escapes me and the proper spelling at the moment) or Garth Brooks.**

**Spoiler/Warning: for anyone who is not a fan of country music, I do really mean Garth Brooks due to I used his song 'Standing Outside the Fire'. And please no flames for this chapter if you can avoid it. There's plently of flames in it as it is. HINT HINT.****

* * *

**

**Singing In The Fire**

Koori sighed as she perched on top of Kakashi's truck. "Kakashi. What's the big idea?"

The older man sighed then turned around. "Look, Koori. I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Coulda done that inside!" she replied. "Sasuke would've stayed out of it."

"Koori, you're not making this any easier," Kakashi replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I got a call from your parents' lawyer. He said that there's a guy claiming to be your legal guardian. He's doing a background check on the guy, but says it's your choice whether you live with him or me." he leaned against the fender.

Koori looked over the old Ford. The thing took forever to start, and it barely ran once it got started. Paint was coming off all over the body, the radio only got static, the seats were falling apart, and the tires were flat every three days. Basically, it was frigging disaster waiting to happen.

"Hey, Kakashi, do you want to get a new rig?" she asked calmly.

"Now don't you start!" he snapped, glaring at her. "Sasuke already complained. I like my old truck."

"Kakashi, I hate to tell you this," Koori leaned back. "But this old truck is a pile of junk; it's held together by duct tape and bumper stickers."

Kakashi sighed in defeat. "Maybe you're right... Maybe I do need a new truck."

"Alright. Sasuke and I'll pick you up one tomorrow after school," she slipped off the hood and head towards the front door. When she reached it, she paused. "About the guardianship thing..." she turned with a light smile. "I'll only leave if you want me to."

Kakashi smiled. "That'll be never."

"Alright," she opened the door. "Dinner will be ready around seven."

"Got it."

* * *

Sasuke stood silently behind Koori as she washed the dishes, her dark blue hair cascading down her back like a waterfall. Her grace, even though she was doing a simple task, was evident, every movement she made, making that dark blue waterfall ripple peacefully.

"Sasuke, are you gonna stand there all evening or are you gonna help me like you normally do?" her voice of crystal velvet broke him out of the trance.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Lot on my mind," he walked over and took the dish cloth, and began to put the dishes away after drying them.

"Fanclub bugging you again?" she asked gently.

"Yeah."

"Sorry... Hey, I talked Kakashi into letting us buy him a new truck!" she said with a smile. "I think this is a turn around!"

Sasuke smiled as well. "Good." he concentrated on his task, then looked at the ceiling. "What do you think they're gonna force us to do tomorrow?"

Koori groaned. "Who knows what Gai has up his damned 'youthful' sleeve. Probably something we'll want to kill him for."

"I don't doubt that. He's so annoying, I'd rather be chased around by my fanclub than listen to him go on and on bout 'youthfulness'."

Koori glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "That's bad."

"Don't I know it."

* * *

Sasuke looked around the auditorium, trying to find Koori. _She said she'd meet me-Wait she said after the whole thing... what is she up to?_

"Everyone please sit down!"

Sasuke plopped down in the nearest seat.

"Now as you know, this is a type of 'Be the Change' thing, so we want you all to be appreciative of the students who volunteered for this. Now, two of the Choir club are singing, so please enjoy _'Standing Outside the Fire'_."

Music began and the curtain came up as a male tenor voice began singing, and Naruto stepped into view, wearing black leather.

_(Naruto)_

_We call them cool  
Those hearts that have no scars to show  
The ones that never do let go  
And risk the tables being turned_

He kinda looked away for a moment, and a female soprano's voice came in.

_(???)_

_We call them fools  
Who have to dance within the flame_

Sasuke felt his heart stop as Koori stepped out in an old denim jacket and cut up jeans and a halter top.

_(Koori)_

_Who chance the sorrow and the shame  
That always comes with getting burned_

_(Both)_

_But you've got to be tough when consumed by desire  
'Cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire _

Koori smiled, and whipped off her jacket to reveal her radiant alabaster skin as Naruto tore off his leather jacket to show over his white wife-beater.

_(Koori)_

_We call them strong  
Those who can face this world alone  
Who seem to get by on their own  
Those who will never take the fall_

She sighed and looked away as Naruto sung.

_(Naruto)_

_We call them weak  
Who are unable to resist  
The slightest chance love might exist  
And for that forsake it all_

Two more people appeared, a guy and girl; the guy moving to Koori and wrapping an arm around her waist as Naruto pulled the girl to his chest.

_(Both)_

_They're so hell-bent on giving ,walking a wire  
Convinced it's not living if you stand outside the fire_

Suddenly, without warning, two rings of fire appeared around them and danced as each pair did. Sasuke's heart pounded as he leaned forward.

_Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire_

Koori looked more like goddess than she ever had, her dark oceanic hair flowing around her and shimmering in the fires' light. Her body nearly molded to her partner's, and Sasuke felt his fingers dig into the armrests.

_(Naruto)_

_There's this love that is burning  
Deep in my soul  
Constantly yearning to get out of control_

_(Koori)_

_Wanting to fly higher and higher  
I can't abide  
Standing outside the fire _

Her partner spun her out of the flames as Naruto spun out of his, and Sasuke nearly cried out as the flames licked their skin, but left them unharmed as they came together between the two rings as two more dancers appeared and took their places. Koori took Naruto's hand Naruto spun into his chest then lifted her up easily.

_(Koori(Naruto))_

_Standing outside the fire (Standing outside the fire)  
Standing outside the fire (Standing outside the fire)_

_Life is not tried (Life is not tried)_

_It's merely survived(It's merely survived)_

_(Both)_

_If you're standing outside the fire _

In an instant she leapt from his arms as another fire began, slowly encircling them, then separating them.

_(Naruto(Koori))_

_Standing outside the fire (Standing outside the fire)  
Standing outside the fire (Standing outside the fire)_

_Life is not tried (Life is not tried)_

_It's merely survived(It's merely survived)_

_(Both)_

_If you're standing outside the fire _

Koori and Naruto both faced the audience and began dancing with new partners as the song was brought to a close. Sasuke watched with anxious eyes ass Koori danced so close to the flames.

_Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire_

The music ended, and the fires disappeared within an instant of the final beat. The small troupe all bowed gracefully, then ran off stage.

* * *

"Wow, guys," Sasuke said afterwards as they walked from school to the studio. They had brought Naruto because he was playing the guy that was how Angel and Demonio meet. "Who came up with the computer effects?"

"What computer effects?" the cousins asked at the same time from either side of him, causing him to stop as they walked for a few more strides.

He stared at them.

Koori paused and turned, as did Naruto. "Sasu, what's wrong?"

"Those... those were real flames?" he asked slowly, trying not to let the panic of what could have gone wrong with the performance.

"Yeah. It was kinda a needed thing. No one had access to a good projector or computer. Don't worry, there were experts there in case of an emergency," Naruto explained.

Sasuke sighed heavily and caught up with them. "You two will be the death of me."

Both of them laughed. "Oh well!"


End file.
